


misbehavin'

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Death, but hes cute, fuck the police but today im making an exception, generic police tv show au, lots of that as well, mingyu is a rebellious boy, please check the beginning notes for warnings!, wonwoo is a police intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: jeon wonwoo is an intern in a police department, and this is his first time interrogating a suspect — which would be an easy ride, if the suspect in question stopped flirting with him.





	misbehavin'

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo it is i!! first contribution to the meanie tag that isnt an incomplete chaptered fic,,, this was inspired by one of those 90s heartthrob edits that went viral on twt!! basically i saw mingyu wearing handcuffs and plotted a police-ish au.
> 
> this is the most kissing ive ever written so im very insecure!! i have zero irl experience with kissing so i really hope it isnt like awkward........ heh.
> 
> warnings: this is a police au so there are mentions of a crime, more specifically a murder. i dont detail it, but i do mention a person's death (its an oc!!) so thread carefully if that bothers you
> 
> w/o further ado, enjoy~

When you’re used to organizing paperwork, keeping tabs, operating the computer and delivering coffee to your superiors, interrogating a potential criminal kind of makes you nervous. Jeon Wonwoo didn’t expect to be doing anything different from his intern routine when he arrived at the 26th precinct that morning, but there he is, receiving a specific order from one of the detectives.

 

“Jeon, I want you to interrogate the main suspect for case 11.” the man says. “There’s no one else available. Consider it training, let’s see if you do well.”

 

“Case 11, case 11…” Wonwoo searches his brain to remember what case 11 is. Then, his eyes widen. “Wait, the  _ murderer?  _ You want me to interrogate a suspect of  _ murder _ ?”

 

“Well, if you’re keeping this attitude I don’t. You’ve never been a scaredy cat, Jeon, why this now?”

 

“I’ve never been alone with a potential murderer either.” he mumbles. “Sorry, sir. I’ll do it.”

 

“You’re a very promising boy, Jeon. I believe in you.” the senior detective hands him a folder. “Here’s his file. You know this case, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then you know the right things to ask. Be careful, Jeon. Now, go.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Wonwoo nods and turns to the interrogation room, where the suspect — Kim Mingyu, according to the file — is. The file provides that Mingyu is only a year younger than him, and has an almost clean criminal record, save from a vandalism incident years ago. Wonwoo tries to remain calm and professional on the outside, but his stomach is churning and his palms are sweating. His rational side tells him there’s a possibility that this Mingyu guy isn’t the actual murderer, but he still feels wary.

 

Wonwoo swallows thickly as he opens the door. The suspect is sitting by the table, handcuffed and with a bored expression on his face. He’s incredibly handsome, with his floppy black hair, honey-like skin and almond eyes, and Wonwoo scolds himself for noticing that. The guy’s ripped jeans, chain necklaces and lip ring are also being highly distracting, but Wonwoo is a professional and he’s not going to be swayed by a pretty face.

 

“Good afternoon.” he greets, schooling his face so it doesn’t show any emotion. “Kim Mingyu?”

 

“That’s me.” the suspect smiles. “And you are?”

 

“You don’t need to know that. Do you know why you’re here?”

 

“The guys who handcuffed me said I’m a suspect of murder. Which is, obviously, nonsense.” Mingyu makes a vague gesture with his hands, as much as the handcuffs allow. “I can’t even kill a cockroach. Ask my roommate.”

 

“You know, being sassy and sarcastic isn’t going to help your case. Please work with me, okay? If you’re really not guilty, things will sail smoothly and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be a good boy.” the suspect rests his chin on his palm and, as much as Wonwoo doesn’t want to make more of the action, there’s no doubt — he’s  _ flirting _ . “Ask away.”

 

“So, where were you on the night of the 25th of april, last week?”

 

“Hmm… Probably at home, working. I’m a graphic designer, so I have a home office.”

 

“Do you have an alibi to prove that statement?”

 

“I don’t remember. I have a roommate, like I told before, but I can’t remember if he was at home with me that night.”

 

Wonwoo sighs. “Try to remember.”

 

“Sorry, your face is taking away all my focus.” Mingyu smiles cheekily. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re really handsome, did you know that? Wow.”

 

Wonwoo’s face flushes slightly, but he regains his composure. “May I remind you that we’re on a police department, you’re a suspect of murder and I’m an authority? This isn’t the right place nor the right setting to say stuff like that. So stop.”

 

“Or what? Are you going to punish me?”

 

The older’s cheeks go crimson at that, and it takes a few seconds for him to articulate a sentence. “Would you stop that? It’s not getting you anywhere.”

 

“Oh, it looks like it is. Am I making you flustered, officer?”

 

“No. And I can get you arrested for that disrespect alone, so I suggest you stop that and cooperate.”

 

“Are you playing the bad cop now? That’s hot.” Mingyu has the audacity to offer him a sweet smile, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Although, I think you’re too cute for that. No offense.” he winks. He fucking  _ winks _ .

 

Wonwoo groans, brain swirling with mixed emotions. He is obviously being affected by Mingyu’s flirting, and the ridiculous part of his brain tells him to flirt back just for the hell of it. The rational part of his brain reminds him that this is work, so he can’t do that, and the scared part of his brain reminds him that Mingyu could be a murderer, so he  _ really _ can’t flirt back. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and turns back to the suspect.

 

“Do you remember if your roommate was home on the night of the 25th or not? If you don’t, you still are under suspicion.”

 

“I really don’t.” Mingyu seems to pull himself together as well, putting the flirting and the smirk aside to answer properly. “You can ask him later, though, I’ll provide his contact or, I don’t know, I can bring him here or whatever.”

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll ask more questions for the time being. Are you a frequent visitor of the downtown nightclubs?”

 

“Um, I wouldn’t say frequent. I do go there sometimes, though, but I don’t think I classify as a regular.”

 

“Can you name the clubs you go to?”

 

“Sure. I usually go to The 90’s, because I like their music the best, but I have a friend that works as a bartender at Highlight Bar, so I go there sometimes, and I go to Pinwheel Club as well.”

 

“Okay. When was the last time you visited each one of those clubs?”

 

“I went to Highlight Bar last week, to celebrate a friend’s birthday. I went to The 90’s… Last month, I guess? I can’t remember the day, but it was a Saturday. I haven’t been to Pinwheel Club in two months, though.”

 

“Do you know this girl?” Wonwoo slides the picture of the victim, a girl with electric blue hair in a bob cut, brown eyes and a nose ring.

 

“Is that Sara?” Mingyu’s eyes widen, and he seems genuinely surprised. “Wait- Why are you asking me this?”

 

“I ask the questions here, you answer them. So you know her?”

 

“Yeah, she performs at The 90’s on the live nights, she’s a great guitarist.”

 

“She  _ was _ a great guitarist.” Wonwoo corrects, bitterly.

 

“What do you mean by- oh. Oh.” the younger puts his hand over his mouth in shock. “Is she-“

 

“Yes. Sara Lee was murdered on the night of the 25th of april, two weeks ago, between the hours of 11 PM to 4 AM. They found her body in an alley behind the club’s building.”

 

“Oh my God, that’s terrible.” Mingyu slumps in his seat. “I didn’t do it, I swear-“

 

“Your word alone doesn’t count. You need an alibi to prove your innocence, otherwise…”

 

The sound of the door being opened interrupts their session. Wonwoo’s senior detective walks in and removes Mingyu’s cuffs with a tired sigh.

 

“He’s clear. We just caught the right guy, he was selling a guitar that belonged to the victim and confessed when we confronted him.” the man shakes his head. “Obsessive ex, some shit like that. You’re free to go, kid.” he tells Mingyu.

 

“Thank you, sir.” the younger nods politely. When the detective walks out of the room, he turns to Wonwoo. “Told you I couldn’t kill a cockroach, babe.” and winks. 

 

Wonwoo has had enough.

 

“You and I need to talk.” he blurts out.

 

“That’s what we’ve been doing for the past minutes.”

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what we need to talk about. Come with me.”

 

He grabs Mingyu’s wrist and leads the way to the room where the archived and closed case files are kept — a cramped space, but secluded and empty, where they can talk without being heard or interrupted. Wonwoo closes the door and turns to the younger.

 

“What exactly did you have in mind when you were saying those…  _ Things _ during the interrogatory?” he asks. “It was a serious situation, you know? If I was in a higher authority position, I could’ve gotten you arrested on the spot.”

 

“Lucky me, then.” Mingyu smirks. “Look, you’re cute. And I flirt naturally when I’m around cute people. As for the arresting thing… I have no fears.” he shrugs. “And stop trying to look threatening. You’re not.”

 

Wonwoo sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a little exasperated. “Do you hear yourself? Having no fears? That will only lead you to trouble after trouble, besides, it’s not about being afraid of getting arrested, it’s about understandment! If you’re being interrogated, you’re under suspicion, and if you’re under suspicion, anything you say could be used against you, so cooperating without fooling around was the least you could have done.”

 

“I knew I was innocent. And I don’t like following rules.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Wonwoo frowns, crossing his arms.

 

“Aw, don’t be upset. Everything went well in the end.” Mingyu steps closer and cocks his head to the side. “And I still don’t know your name.”

 

“Why do you want to know my name?”

 

“To get to know you…?”

 

“ _ Why _ ?”

 

“Because you’re cute!”

 

“Those things are not correlated in the slightest-“

 

“You know, I think your cluelessness is kind of adorable, but wow, you’re really dense.” Mingyu grins, and it’s not the flirtatious smirk he had on before; it’s a sweet smile that showcases adorably crooked teeth. “I’ll spell it out for you. When people flirt, they’re usually interested in the person they’re flirting with. And I want to get to know you more because of that. Get it?” he boops Wonwoo’s nose for good measure.

 

“You’re… interested?” the older furrows his eyebrows. 

 

“Yup.”

 

“I see no reason to, but okay. Uh, I’m Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Mingyu.”

 

“I know.” Wonwoo laughs at the silliness of the exchange.

 

“God, you’re so cute.”

 

“Stop that.” the older gives Mingyu’s shoulder a light shove.

 

“No. I like making you flustered.” the younger’s tongue darts out to fiddle with his lip ring and Wonwoo’s eyes follow the movement.

 

“Well, I don’t like it when you make me flustered.” he says, still looking at Mingyu’s lips.

 

“You do. You just don’t want to admit it yet.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Oh no?” Mingyu steps closer, crowding Wonwoo against the door. They’re almost nose to nose.

 

“No.”

 

“That’s a shame.” he pouts. “You’re look really cute when you’re blushing.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“Why don’t you make me?”

 

A switch is flipped, and then Wonwoo’s lips are on his.

 

Mingyu takes .2 seconds to process the situation and kiss back, hands finding the other’s waist and pressing him to the door. Wonwoo grabs a fistful of the taller’s jacket to ground himself, the other hand going to Mingyu’s nape and playing with his hair. The kiss has a decent amount of heat behind it, considering the tension that has been building itself between them, but it’s mostly tamed.

 

Or it is, until Mingyu nips at Wonwoo’s bottom lip and the older flips their positions, slamming Mingyu against the door instead and diving to capture his lips again, hands hungrily clutching the flaps of his jacket. The younger lets out a surprised gasp but quickly attaches his fingers to Wonwoo’s belt loops, appreciating the change of positions.

 

They pull away to regain some air, breathing raggedly, smiles adorning their faces.

 

“That was… Wow.” Mingyu breathes out. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“To be fair, you’ve known me for, like, half an hour.” Wonwoo chuckles. 

 

“True. But, uh, I hope we can extend that time? Like, get to know each other more. I mean, I want to spend time with you and learn more about you in the process.”

 

“Who’s flustered now?”

 

“Shut up. I’m basically asking you on a date and you make fun of me. That’s not nice.”

 

Wonwoo hugs Mingyu’s waist and buries his face on the crook of the younger’s neck. “A date, huh?” he mouths against Mingyu’s skin. “Sounds good.” he presses a feather kiss on the warm neck, only to feel the other boy shiver slightly. “Mingyu… Are you ticklish?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

That makes Wonwoo kiss his neck again, a little higher up. “That’s adorable.”

 

“You’re the adorable one, not me.” Mingyu argues, but his voice lacks strength because Wonwoo’s mouth is still on his neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches his jaw, making Mingyu giggle with each caress of lips.

 

“You smell nice.” Wonwoo says, punctuating the compliment with a little nip to Mingyu’s jaw, causing the younger to yelp. He chuckles. “What was that?”

 

“You surprised me.” Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Hey, enough talking, kiss me again.” and they lock lips again. It’s sweeter, somehow — Mingyu’s hands caress the older’s sides up and down, like he’s holding something precious. Wonwoo laps his tongue across the younger’s lip ring, making him sigh into the kiss and tighten his grip on Wonwoo’s waist.

 

Mingyu pulls away and drops a light kiss on Wonwoo’s nose. “Hey, aren’t we going to, like, get caught?”

 

“I thought you had no fears or something.” the older grins, diving to kiss Mingyu’s cheek, then up to the cheekbone, then the shell of his ear.

 

“I don’t, but if I recall you’re still on the clock, aren’t you?”

 

That makes Wonwoo stop abruptly. “Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Mingyu laughs. “I should get going, then.”

 

“Me too, me too. Uhm, so, about that date…”

 

“I’ll text you. Can I have your number?”

 

“Sure. Here.” Wonwoo takes a pen from his shirt pocket and scribbles a series of numbers in Mingyu’s palm. Then, he presses a kiss to the other’s knuckles and smiles. “Remember to let me know it’s you.”

 

“You’re the cutest fucking person I’ve ever met.” Mingyu muses, shaking his head in disbelief. “Can we keep kissing?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” it’s true, but Wonwoo is smiling anyway.

 

“Aw, please! Five more minutes?” Mingyu pouts and switches their positions, pressing Wonwoo to the door again.

 

“You”, the older loops his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “Are a terrible influence, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

And they’re kissing again.

  
  
  
  


When they go on their date, Wonwoo discovers Mingyu has a motorcycle, a terrible taste in ice cream and an adorable liking to holding hands. They make out in the back alley of Wonwoo’s apartment building, then on his living room, then against his kitchen counter, where he wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist and discovers he quite likes the feeling.

 

Mingyu ends up forgetting his jacket in Wonwoo’s apartment, and the older sends him a mirror selfie of himself wearing it. It looks oversized, the cuffs going past his wrist, and Mingyu wastes no time in making it his phone’s lockscreen — sue him, he’s whipped and halfway in love.

 

They become official after a few more dates. Wonwoo is the one to ask Mingyu to be his boyfriend, sitting in a park under a sky full of stars, and the younger responds by tackling him to the floor in a kissing attack, leaving little pecks wherever he can reach. Wonwoo has the nerve to ask “was that a yes?”, which earns him a slap to the shoulder and a deep kiss on the mouth.

 

There’s no more misbehaving on their account apart from the archive room incident the day they met. Well, actually, there is.

 

But that’s another story for another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew congrats if you made it to the end!! i hope you liked it, sorry abt any inaccuracies🤥 its been a while since i watched any crime/police tv show so im a bit rusty
> 
> pls feel free to leave some feedback, it keeps me motivated!! thank you for reading, see you next fic!!
> 
> yell at me on twitter!! @wonhaospace
> 
> ps: aris, if you're reading this, i love you. thanks for helping me with this and hyping me and for being the best writing soulmate ever 💓


End file.
